


Up Close and Personal

by Bunnywest



Series: Suit 'Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: What happened when Peter and Chris went upstairs at the bar that first night.





	Up Close and Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Sophi didn't believe I could write her a birthday fic with no smut in it. Looks like she was right! This is a follow up (sort of) to Totally Unsuited.   
>  I hope you like it :)

 

Peter takes his time finishing the drink that Chris buys him, and Chris can’t decide if the guy’s just being an asshole or if he’s genuinely savoring the rum cocktail. His own beer is long gone, and he picks at the edges of the label absently. Peter notices, and says “Impatient, Christopher?”

Chris huffs out a laugh. “A little, honestly. Now that I’ve decided I’m doing this, I’m ready to get it over with, you know?”

Peter takes a mouthful of his drink and makes a show of running his tongue over his bottom lip. “Trust me on this. When I take you to bed, you won’t be in any hurry for it to be over.”

“You seem pretty sure about that,” Chris comments.

“Oh, I am sweetheart. I’ve done this a lot, and I’m very, very good,’ Peter says simply. Chris believes him completely.

When he finally finishes his drink, Peter leans over and murmurs something to the barman, who grins knowingly as he hands over a key to one of the rooms upstairs. Peter extends a hand and says, “Shall we, Christopher?” Chris nods dumbly, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, and follows Peter upstairs.

Once they get to their room, Peter doesn’t seem to be in any rush. He does nothing but kiss Chris until he can feel him relaxing slightly.  Then he steps away to slowly strip his own shirt off. Chris sucks in a breath at the sight, and Peter grins smugly. He looks good, and he knows it.

He leaves his jeans on for now, and Chris is grateful. Because he wants this, but he has no idea what he’s doing, and he thinks that Peter naked might be a little much to start with. Peter pulls him in for another kiss, and Chris shivers at the feel of another firmly muscled chest pressed against his own. It’s different, but it’s good. Chris has never been attracted to the soft curves of women’s bodies, preferring the sight of hard, chiselled torsos with a dusting of hair, and Peter is everything he’s dreamed of in spades.

And kissing a man. It’s…it’s strange. Peter has stubble, and he smells of sweat and aftershave, and his hands are broad and firm on the sides of Chris’ head as he holds him in place and kisses, and kisses, and kisses. It’s strange, but Chris likes it. He opens his mouth willingly and Peter slips his tongue in, tasting slightly of the rum he persuaded Chris to buy him. He keeps his hands on Chris’ head, tilting it slightly, and that changes the whole kiss. Suddenly it’s all Chris can do not to surge forwards and hold Peter against the wall, so he can taste him better, plunge his own tongue in, bite at that throat. He lets out a tiny moan,  and Peter pulls back, smiling softly.

“Now you’re relaxed,” he murmurs, and moves his hands so they’re planted on Chris’ hips. He lowers his head and starts to kiss softly down his chest, placing tiny kitten licks against his nipples as he passes over them. “I want to take my time with you, get you ready nice and slow, open you up on my fingers so you’re all soft and open for me. Sound good, Christopher?”  he purrs, as he continues to kiss his way across Chris’ body.

The way Peter breathes his name, like it’s a term of endearment, makes Chris blush. “Yeah,” he sighs out, because it does sound good. He’s nervous, and the assurance that Peter will take his time is going a long way to ease his concerns.

Peter works his way back up his body, and kisses him on the lips once more, before asking “When you say you’ve never done this, what haven’t you done?”

Chris looks into those blue eyes, and feels a little foolish when he says “Anything. I haven’t done anything.”

Peter’s expression takes on a hungry gleam, and he says “So, all your firsts are going to be mine? Oh sweetheart, we’re going to have _such_ a good time tonight.”

He doesn’t seem put off by Chris’ lack of experience, and Chris is quietly grateful for that. Peter wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and then lowers his head and starts to suck on one nipple. Chris feels the tug travel through his body like an electric shock, and his cock jumps inside his underwear. Peter notices, and cups his hand around Chris’ erection. “It feels like you’re enjoying that,” he says with a low chuckle.

“Uh huh,” is the best Chris can manage. Now he can feel Peter’s teeth _and_ his hand, and it’s a lot to deal with all at once. His cock throbs again, and Peter thankfully removes his mouth. He looks at Chris knowingly and says “Too much?”

“A little,” Chris answers, a flush creeping up his neck. Peter just looks smug. He steps back and finally undoes his jeans, shucking them down and stepping out of them, standing with his arms folded across his chest as Chris looks his fill. He takes his time, because it's a hell of a view. Peter's muscled all over, tanned and attractive, and Chris _wants_ all over again, surprised by the sudden urgency of his desire. He steps forwards and backs Peter up until he’s against the wall, crowding him in place as he kisses him, hard. Peter leans into the kiss, mouth open, as Chris moans and makes hungry noises, and his erection rubs against Peter’s hip. They stay like that for a while, Peter relinquishing control, and Chris getting more and more confident as the minutes pass. Finally, when he’s grinding against Peter desperately, he pants out “Bed?”

“Bed,” Peter agrees, and they stumble their way across the room, kissing and groping each other, neither wanting to stop what they’re doing. When they get there, they fall sideways across the mattress, and all Chris’ earlier nerves come rushing back.

Peter senses it somehow, and says “Relax, sweetheart. Nothing that you don’t want, OK? Just tell me what you’d like to happen, and we’ll take it from there.” Something loosens in Chris’ chest at the assurance.

He rolls over onto his back, and says “Want you to fuck me.”

Peter raises a brow at him and says “Eventually, yes. But what else?”

Chris honestly doesn’t know. “I’m not sure. New at this, remember?”

Peter says “How about you just leave it up to me, then? I’m sure I can show you some things you’ll love.”

He smiles wickedly at Chris, and Chris remembers that moment in the bar when he took one look at Peter and thought _yes_ , and he decides to follow those instincts to wherever they may take him. He smiles back at Peter, a coy expression on his face, and says “I’m in your hands.”

Less than a minute later, he’s in Peter’s mouth as well, and how the hell is he so good at that? Peter’s sucking and swallowing and humming, and Chris is almost ready to come before he gets the chance to enjoy it. He reaches out and tugs at Peter’s perfect hair in warning, but Peter just doesn’t stop. In fact, he sucks little harder while his hand reaches up and tugs at Chris’ sensitive nipple, and that’s all it takes for Chris to blow his load straight down Peter’s throat. Peter continues to suckle gently as a full body shudder runs through Chris. He reaches out blindly, pushing Peter away as he pants “Too much.”

In truth, he’s a little disappointed. After all the promises Peter made, he’d hoped for a little more than a blow job.

Peter raises his head, grinning, and licks his lips. Chris watches him as he crawls up Chris’ body, slow, graceful, predatory.  Even though he’s just come, he wants to feel Peter’s body pressed against his, so he parts his legs, making room for Peter to slot between them. Peter takes his face in his hands and kisses him, and Chris can taste himself. He thinks he should find it off putting, but instead he chases the taste with his tongue. Peter looks amused when they pull apart, and then he breathes into Chris’ ear “All right, sweetheart, are you ready to start?”

Chris arches a brow at him, saying “Start? I thought I was done?”

Peter smirks, and says “Not even close. That was just a warmup, to relax you. Trust me, you’ll be ready to come again by the time I’m ready to fuck you.” The words send a thrill running through Chris, the knowledge that this stranger wants to fuck him, and Chris is about to let him. Peter brackets Chris under his body and kisses him again, before rolling off and nudging him to turn over onto his stomach. Chris takes a deep breath as he does so, and then deliberately relaxes all his muscles, going soft and pliant under Peter’s hands.

“God, such a gorgeous ass. And look at those back muscles,” Peter murmurs, almost to himself as he runs his hands over the exposed flesh. Chris doesn’t reply, too busy breathing deep and concentrating on staying calm. Peter runs his hands firmly over the globes of his ass and slips a thumb into his cleft as he does so, and Chris squirms at the feeling of something so close to his hole.  Peter doesn’t take it further though, just repeating the movement, kneading the firm flesh and parting Chris’ cheeks a little, letting him adjust to the feeling of someone playing with him down there.

Chris soon stops moving, and Peter makes a satisfied noise. The next time, he runs a fingertip directly over Chris’ pucker, soft as a breeze. Chris shudders because it’s unexpected, but it feel good. He tenses up a little at the second pass, his brain suddenly going _ohgodohgodohgod_ , but Peter shushes and gentles him through it, somehow able to tell when his heart’s stopped racing and he’s calmed down again.

The next time the finger brushes past, it’s a little firmer, pressing down for mere seconds before it’s gone again, testing the muscle for give. “You’re fine, trust me, sweetheart,” Peter croons, and then he’s moving off the bed and Chris looks over his shoulder, confused. Peter’s digging through the pocket of his jeans, and he triumphantly holds up a sachet of lube and a condom.

He rips the packet open and drizzles the liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together to spread it around. Then he climbs back on the bed, and runs his fingers over Chris’ hole again, and the difference is almost dizzying. It’s smooth, and slick, and pleasant, and Chris presses back instinctively.

With the additional slickness, it’s not long before Peter’s working a single finger slowly inside Chris, making his breath hitch. It goes against all his instincts as a hunter to let this stranger touch his body so intimately, and he has to fight the urge to turn over and slam Peter against the bed and hold a knife to his throat. But Peter keeps up a steady stream of praise, grounding him, and he reminds himself that he wants this.

There’s a definite twinge as Peter works two fingers in, a constant stretch, but Chris decides that he likes it. He rocks his hips back, and there’s amusement in Peter’s tone as he says “Oh, you like that? Just wait, it gets better.” And then he’s doing something with his fingers, hooking them around and pressing, and Chris nearly falls off the bed as his back arches and he shouts out.

“And that, sweetheart, is why grown men like having things up their ass,” Peter says smugly.

“Do it again,” Chris growls out.

“Demanding little thing, aren't you?” Peter says, sounding amused. But he does it again, massaging and prodding at the raised bump sporadically, and Chris is so busy drowning in the sensation that he barely notices when two fingers become three. Peter stretches him gently, slowing opening him up until his muscles are relaxed enough for his hand to slip in and out with no hitch or drag.

He taps Chris on the shoulder and says “OK, sweetheart. Ready for more?” Chris nods, more than ready. He’s hard again, leaking against the sheets. Peter pulls on his hips until he’s on his knees, and presses his chest flat against the bed. “This will be the easiest position for you, for your first time,” Peter tells him, kneeling up behind him and rolling on the condom.

Chris doesn’t care. He’s more than ready, however Peter wants to do this.  The first moment Peter sinks slowly into him, he tenses up, but then Peter’s hands are stroking at his lower back, telling him “Breathe, darling. Push back a little, that’s right, you’re doing so well,” and Chris sinks down a little lower, and relaxes, and pushes back, and Peter slides in easily.  He pauses for a moment when he bottoms out, saying “Whenever you’re ready, Christopher.”

Chris grunts, because he feels so _full,_ but it’s a good full. Then he nods jerkily, and Peter pulls out and presses back in again. Chris didn’t know what he thought this would feel like, but it feels exactly like there’s something big and hard in his ass. It’s a little uncomfortable, and there’s a definite edge of pain where’s he’s stretched around Peter’s cock, and he can’t decide if he wants more, or for it to stop. Then Peter pulls his hips up a little more, and when he presses back in again, he hits that same spot as before, and Chris doesn’t want him to stop, _ever._

He whines, and Peter grasps his hips a little more firmly and begins to fuck him properly, setting a steady pace as he pistons in and out, in and out, hitting Chris’ prostate and making his dick twitch and jerk and leak. He starts to rock back, moaning steadily. Peter leans forwards and reaches a hand around, grasping his cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time before Chris feels his orgasm approaching. He rocks back and forth, caught between Peter’s hand and his dick, and that’s when Peter begins to whisper filth to him.

“So pretty, all stretched out for me,” he coos. “Feel so good, wrapped around my cock, like you were made for it. My pretty little virgin, you’ve never had anyone else make you feel this good, have you?”

Something about being called Peter’s _pretty little virgin_ tips Chris over the edge, and he comes suddenly, crying out as his ass clenches down hard around Peter’s cock.

Peter gasps at the feeling, and fucks into him harder. Chris is still coming when he feels Peter’s hips stutter as he slams forwards one last time, stilling suddenly with a groan. Chris can feel Peter’s cock swell and throb as he comes.

Peter stays where he is, breathing heavily as he fills the condom, and Chris rocks his hips just a little, enjoying the stretch and pull against his rim. Peter finally pulls out, leaving Chris empty and open.

He grimaces at the sensation. It feels a little like his guts might fall out. But then there are two fingers slipping neatly into the space and massaging gently, and that exposed feeling eases. He sighs contentedly, and slumps down against the mattress, ignoring the mess that he’s lying in.

He aches, and he likes it.

Peter turns his head so that he can see Chris’ face, and he smiles softly at whatever he sees there. Chris can only imagine what he looks like. He doesn’t care. Peter speaks then, his tone soft and encouraging. “You took that so well, sweetheart. Was it everything you wanted?”

“Uh huh,” Chris says, grinning. He’s a little shell shocked.

Peter laughs softly. “Sleep, sweetheart, and we’ll talk when you wake up.”

Chris nods sleepily. Before he drifts off though, he does manage to get one thing out.

“Thank you,” he slurs.

Peter smiles as he says “Oh trust me Christopher, it was my pleasure.’


End file.
